Soul Gem (Skyrim)
Soul Gems are naturally-occurring, magic stones that house the souls of slain foes. Used for enchanting weapons and armor at an arcane enchanter or for recharging previously enchanted weapons, Soul Gems come in various sizes and strengths, ranging from Petty to Black with the power ranking being Petty, Lesser, Common, Greater, Grand, and Black respectively. With numerous ways to insert souls into Soul Gems, the act is typically done with the Soul Trap spell of the Conjuration school of Magicka. With the exception of Azura's Star and The Black Star, using a filled soul gem destroys it. Obtaining Soul Gems can be done by slaying mages, magically-affiliated enemies, by purchasing them from magic shops and Court Wizards, or found as randomized loot in containers. Acquisition Mining In Blackreach, the Dwemer underground realm, there are Geode ore deposits. These yield soul gems with random values ranging from petty to black soul gems. Purchasing Filled and empty soul gems can be purchased from general goods merchants, court magicians and some members of the College of Winterhold. Filled gems are three to four times the price of empty ones. Dungeon loot *In Dwemer ruins, most Dwarven automatons contain soul gems, ranging from petty to grand. They may or may not be filled. *Vampire Lairs *Nordic ruins *There are also a number of soul gems that can be found at The College of Winterhold, most of which cannot be taken without stealing. Becoming Arch-Mage revokes this crime, unless the soul gems are owned by another member of the college. *During a quest for Drevis Neloren, one to three free, empty soul gems of any size can be obtained. *Several unmarked locations on the world map. *The enemies in the Soul Cairn always drop soul gems, ranging from petty to black, and may be filled or empty. Mechanics Soul trapping Trapping souls in soul gems requires the conjuration spell soul trap or a soul trap enchanted weapon. Killing an enemy with the spell cast upon them or using the enchantment draws their soul into one gem of the appropriate size. If no gem of the appropriate size or greater exists in the inventory, the soul is lost. An example of a weapon enchanted with the ability to capture souls is the Mace of Molag Bal. In , souls can be captured by activating a soul fissure in the Soul Cairn, so long as an empty soul gem is in the inventory. Bound weapons Bound weapons such as the bound sword or bow can automatically soul trap attacked enemies if the conjuration perk, "Soul Stealer", has been taken. Soul size Soul size is determined by enemy type. Generally, smaller or lower-leveled creatures possess lesser, petty, or common souls, such as foxes, Falmer, or chaurus. Larger or higher-leveled creatures possess greater or grand souls, such as a mammoths (grand) or giants (greater). Humanoid races possess grand souls, but can only be trapped in a black soul gem or the Daedric artifact the Black Star, which is obtained through the quest of the same name. Falmer, draugr and Rieklings are an exception, as their souls may be captured in standard gems. Types Soul gems are separated into types based on the capacity they can carry. The soul gem types are petty, lesser, common, greater, grand and black. Souls The following are creatures that give souls: Common Souls |- |Cave Bear |- |Chaurus Reaper |- |Curalmil |- |Draugr Deathlord |- |Draugr Scourge |- |Draugr Scourge Lord |- |Falmer Gloomlurker |- |Falmer Nightprowler |- |Falmer Shadowmaster |- |Frost Atronach |- |Frost Troll |- |Hagraven |- |Hulking Draugr |- |Riekling |- |Snow Bear |- |Spriggan Matron |- |Udefrykte |} Greater Souls |- |Chaurus Hunter |- |Draugr Deathlord |- |Giant |- |Storm Atronach |- |Wispmother |- |Burnt Spriggan |} Black Soul Gems In addition to the creatures above, black soul gems can be used for gathering humanoid souls such as: *Any character, hostile or otherwise, from any of the ten playable races. *Bandits *Fire Mage *Forsworn *Ice Mage *Necromage *Necromancer *Pyromancer *Storm Mage *Vampire After a black soul gem is used, the soul used is sent to the Soul Cairn, a plane of Oblivion where only the dead and the undead can exist, under normal circumstances. Bugs * If the soul of a small-size has been trapped in a large soul gem, the gem can be dropped, picked back up, and it becomes empty again. Azura's Star retains any trapped soul if dropped, however it will not be destroyed when used, so using a smaller soul for a random enchantment clears it, and gives some enchanting experience. ** Patch 1.09 resolved this. ** Despite the patch, by storing stacks of six or more at a time and using the "take all" command when retrieving, larger soul gems housing smaller souls are still emptied. See also *Soul Trap *Soul Gem (Oblivion) *Enchanting (Skyrim) ru:Камень душ (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Enchanting Category:Skyrim: Miscellaneous Items